


Dark

by Parksborn



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock [10]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark and cool in their bedroom when Matt finally comes to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

It's dark and cool in their bedroom when Matt finally comes to bed. Peter's already there, already asleep, already dreaming. He's peaceful, quiet, still, and curled around a pillow that, at one point in time, had been Matt's; and used to smell of him, the reason why Peter had taken it in the first place. But now it's habit, maybe, for the younger to cling to and curl around it when Matt isn't there. Matt stands in the doorway, listens to Peter sleep. It's too dark to see anything.  
  
It's always too dark.


End file.
